This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the variation in the anti-HIV properties of different species of Type I interferon (IFN), identify interferion-stimulated gens (ISGs) with anti-HIV properties and determine the stage of the HIV life cycle upon which they exert their inhibitory effect. These aims will be realized by analyzing the protective effect of IFN on monocyte-derived macrophages (MDMs) that must be isolated from the blood of human donors.